creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Wonderfulfilling Wallpaper Trim
Basic Information The Wonderfulfilling Wallpaper Trim is a craftable cubic building block that has two bright white faces with square framed recesses and four faces with a white wooden and slightly golden trim (bordure) on one border of an otherwise pink and purple texture that resembles baroque ornaments, which were common on wallpapers back in 1930. The Wonderfulfilling Wallpaper Trim is very similar to the Wonderfulfilling Wallpaper block, merely with the addition of the white trim. This decorative building block was implemented with update R61 on February 14th 2019 as part of the Store-exclusive "hotel-themed" Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle. How to obtain Wonderfulfilling Wallpaper Trims can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "Q" as the default key), but only after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked by buying the Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle in the Store. This is the only way to obtain the crafting recipe for Wonderfulfilling Wallpaper Trims. Moreover, the Store-exclusive Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle (that is also called "The Ritzy Pigsy's Superbulous Hotel") will provide you with one free item kit that contains 500 already crafted Wonderfulfilling Wallpaper Trims and can be claimed on one game world of your choice. 500 already crafted Wonderfulfilling Wallpaper Trims are also included in the The Ritzy Pigsy's Content Pack together with hundreds of other crafted Ritzy Pigsy hotel blocks and objects, but this Item Pack does not contain any crafting recipes. These building blocks cannot be found in any randomly spawning Treasure Chests nor can they be obtained from any Creatures. Wonderfulfilling Wallpaper Trims can optionally be bought as parts of (customizable) building kits for any customizable Blueprint with Coins, which in return are purchasable for real money via Steam Wallet in the ingame Store. You can use Blueprints that you have captured yourself with Capture Blocks, as well as Blueprints that were made by other players and that you have subscribed to in the Steam Creativerse workshop, or Blueprints that you have customized with Wonderfulfilling Wallpaper Trims. In order to buy a building kit, either select the according Blueprint ingame or activate a cornerstone that has been placed into the game world (and has optionally been customized). Check the content of the block kit first by clicking on the description "Built with xxx Blocks" before you'll click on the green price tag button below "Get kit and build now". Receiving already crafted Wonderfulfilling Wallpaper Trims from other players or by buying them as part of any Item Pack or as part of building kits for Blueprints will not provide you with their according crafting recipe. How to unlock the crafting recipe The crafting recipe for Wonderfulfilling Wallpaper Trims is part of the Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle that was introduced to the Store with update update R61 on February 14th 2019. Wonderfulfilling Wallpaper Trims can only be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key) after buying this Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle in the Store for Coins. There is no other way to obtain this crafting recipe. When buying the Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle, the (already unlocked) crafting recipe for this building block will be permanently added to your Crafting Menu, where it will stay available on all game worlds, including those where the "Pro" world option "world bound recipes" ("fresh start") is enabled. How to craft To craft 8 Wonderfulfilling Wallpaper Trims at a time in your Crafting Menu after buying the Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle, you'll need: * 1 Wood Slab that can be made from most uncorrupted natural Wood blocks or Logs in a Processor, which does not require any crafting recipe to be unlocked * 1x Red Pigment made of Red Flowers (that grow on Ashenwood-trees or can be found in Wood Treasure Chests on the surface at night) in a Processor, or found in Obsidian Treasure Chests that spawn on blocks of the Stalactite layer in the dark * 1 block of most kinds of uncorrupted blocks of Wood or Logs. Just click on the blue arrows on the Wood icon in the crafting recipe window in order to select any suitable type of Log or Wood that you carry with you. The crafted blocks will always be the exact same in terms of design and features no matter which type of Log or Wood has been used to craft them How to use The cubic Wonderfulfilling Wallpaper Trim blocks can be used for building purposes and decoration. Wonderfulfilling Wallpaper Trims can be fully rotated into all directions by pressing and holding R and moving the mouse while holding the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can then be "locked" too by simply typing "r", so that all items of the same stack will be placed facing the same direction. Like all placeable items, Wonderfulfilling Wallpaper Trims can be put on display by placing them into the slots of display blocks like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Hidden Temple Altars, Frozen Containers, Snow Buried Containers, Wood Planters, Flower Pots, Holiday Mantles, Holiday Decorative Trees, Cabernatious Cabinets or the like, where the blocks will usually be reduced in size while on display. You cannot rotate items that are on display, but you can rotate most display blocks together with all of the items inside. Wonderfulfilling Wallpaper Trims cannot be processed into non-cubic shapes like slabs, slopes, columns or corner blocks. Category:Building Block Category:Store Category:Crafted Category:Premium Category:Ritzy Pigsy